1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spindle motor fabrication technology and more particularly, to a spindle motor tray adhesive dispensing method and a supplementary apparatus used in this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spindle motor is inventively used in many different fields. A regular CD-ROM uses a spindle motor to rotate a CD disk. A spindle motor for this purpose generally comprises a stator and a rotor. The rotor has an annular rubber pad located on the outer surface thereof for carrying the CD disk to be played by means of friction. Subject to the friction resistance between the annular rubber pad and the CD disk, the CD disk is positively rotated with the rotor.
Further, the rotor has a tray at the outer side thereof for holding the annular rubber pad. The tray comprises a tray body and an axle. The axle is fastened to an axle hole at the center of the tray body. During fabrication, the axle is press-fitted into the axle hole of the tray body, and then the annular rubber pad is attached to the surface of the tray body. According to this fabrication method, it is difficult to accurately control the perpendicularity between the top surface of the annular rubber pad and the axle, affecting the quality of the spindle motor.